


It's Like Seeing Double

by xxsilverlist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, I found this prompt on pinterest, Minor Violence, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not really a threesome, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, basically none of the past five movies exist okay, but squint and you'll miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist
Summary: When Clint first notices it he thinks his vision might be going finally. When Sam notices it he thinks its just another day of being a superhero. Enter Jame "Bucky" Barnes and the world makes sense again.





	It's Like Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt I saw on pinterest but can't find it again, here ya go while I try to finish my *squints at fics* others.

Clint watches from the sniper nests he’s made himself on top of one of the run-down buildings in New York City, Captain Rogers and Natasha running around on the ground. He’s got their sixes, gazing up and down from rooftop to ground level an arrow loosely strung in his bow.

He’s making sure none of those alien bastards gets near enough to a national icon and his best friend while they help civilians clear out of the way. Clint’s done this enough times to not be fazed by weird shit anymore but he sure is getting a bit of a laugh at Captain America trying to take in the sights of the modern world while carrying small children by the dozen. Natasha does the same all while looking over shoulder every now and then, keeping an eye out for Loki, she searches the rooftops and Clint lets the sun hit his bow just right to create a flash. He sees her smile and return back to pointing mothers in the right direction of safety.

Clint hears the alien ship before he sees it, yet already knowing where to point his arrows. He unleashes three of them in succession before he fully turns around to shoot at it some more but it zooms past him, ducking low. “Shit, shit, shit,” He mutters its too close to the ground he could hit a civilian.

“Widow, Captain Rogers there’s incoming behind you.” Clint says to the earpiece in his ear, the other earpiece, and back tracks five steps.

“Here goes nothing,” he grumbles before running high speed off the ten-story building.

Clint makes it to the ground in time to see Natasha and Rogers move in sync, spinning around together, both pulling out pistols. Natasha of course pulls out two for good measure.

Both Natasha and Rogers plant their feet the same way, angling their hips in the same direction to their shooting hand and breathing out in sync as they pull the trigger. Its breath takingly beautiful the way both their shoots line up and hits the alien dick right in the head.

The only difference is Natasha keeps shooting while Rogers tosses his shield, making the spaceship veer to the left crashing into an abandoned building.

Clint rubs his eyes and then rubs his eyes again for good measure. What the ever loving fuck? He thinks watching Natasha pocket her pistols and finally look up. He points between her and Captain America giving her a ‘what gives’ look.

She gives him a frown, shaking her head. “No idea what your talking about.” She signs to him just as Stark comes over the comms.

“Hate to break the creepy stare off going on, but Loki’s trying to blow up my tower!”

“On it Stark,” Natasha says calmly before smiling up at Rogers. “Give me a lift?”

“You sure about that?” Captain America say with a small grin himself and Clint thinks maybe he should step in but then again if its Natasha’s idea it can’t be all that bad.

“It’ll be fun,” Is all she says before she’s running at Captain America, the icon himself pulling his shield in front of him, squatting low.

Clint holds his breath the minute Natasha’s toes touch the shield and Captain America honest to god sends her up in the sky towards another space craft.

He lets go of the breath he was holding only when Natasha’s head peeks over the edge and he can make out her laughter. Fucking crazy kid, he laughs out loud motioning for Cap to follow him.

“Come on we gotta go save the world,” He says starting into a jog. “and maybe Stark’s building too.”

That gets a laugh out of the man Clint had read about in fourth grade.

~

**2013**

It’s a year later and life never manages to amaze Clint, specifically his friend Natasha and her good friend Captain America. Steve! He corrects in his mind, Steve. Calling him Captain America all the time was starting to weird the guy out and honestly Clint was starting to enjoy the man’s company.

Currently what’s amazing him is that they’re at it again with the creepy shit and it shouldn’t be creepy.

Stark had signed them all up for a charity event that involved hosting basic self-defense class for kids and teens because well they had leveled a very nice children’s shelter the last time a bad guy tested the Avenger’s patience.

So yeah, they were all doing PR. Clint was teaching kiddos how to shoot arrows, Stark how to build a clock, Banner was helping with a yoga class, and Natasha and Steve were doing the actual self-defense class.

What was creepy was how both Natasha and Steve punched.

Steve had his kids on the far right of the room while Natasha was in the far left so Clint knew there was no way they could see each other and copy each other. Yet here he was smack in the middle of the room watching them both show a little kid how to do a basic one-two punch.

Shoulders squared, elbows in, wide stance with knees slightly bent. Then **bam,** strike out with your fist palm down moving in a curved fashion. Clint blinks twice watching both of them mirror each other for two more minutes before a kid with a bloody nose tugs on his sleeve asking for help.

After the class has ended and Stark has insisted everyone stay at the tower for pizza and wine Clint finally gets the chance to ask Steve about his punches, because he highly doubts Natasha would give him a real answer and blame it on communism or something bleak.

“Hey Rogers,” Clint say casually handing a pizza box to the guy. “Did you ever do like a news reel on how to punch back in the war days? Because wow you should do one now.”

Steve laughs, opening up the pizza box before burrowing his eyebrows which Clint came to know meant he was digging through memories.

“Sorry Barton none that I recall, we did shoot a shit ton of those things to be honest. I probably could’ve and not known. Why?” Steve says peeking up through his lashes and Clint decides to ask another question, because he’s dumb like that.

“No reason, hey did you ever you know ‘Tasha like way back when?”

At that Steve does tense up slightly before breaking out into a hearty laugh. “Clint I’m pretty sure Natasha is not that old and its rude to guess a lady’s age, but no she wasn’t even born yet if what I read in her files is true.” Steve laughs again clapping Clint on the shoulder, “Good one though, did Natasha put you up to this… this what is called now? Trolling?”

Clint laughs along and shrugs filing the information away in a space called, ‘don’t poke’.

~

**2015**

Sam is pretty sure he has only known Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers for all of one year and loves them both to pieces. He is pretty sure he would bake cookies or something for them. Sam sure as hell has their back just as much as he knows they have his.

It’s funny though watching them work though, on and off the field he thinks about the weird small, little coincidences that he catches both of them doing.

First it was the punches, they both punched with the same stance, same hand. Sam shrugged it off as them both training together too much.

Then there was their shots, they held a gun the same way, angled their hips the same. They even pulled the goddamn trigger on the same breath. He reasoned with himself at first maybe it was Fury’s doing, or some part of being enhanced.

When they fought, they both spun their kicks the same way, feet connecting at the same time hitting different targets. At that Sam just told himself not my problem they were good people and good people were hard to find in D.C.

It’s when he’s at one of the Avenger’s movie nights that the icing on the cake comes his way. He watches from the couch first as Maria Hill fights with her bottle opener unable to take the top off her beer.

“Here let me,” Natasha says quietly taking her beer bottle. Natasha swings the bottle down at the edge of the coffee table and Sam is prepared to jump up and go grab a broom when a small pop hits his ears and Natasha brings the beer bottle back up still intact but minus a lid.

“Where’d you learn that?” Maria asks taking the bottle lovingly.

Natasha just shrugs and takes a pull of her own drink.

In the kitchen Sam is trying to hog the guac while defending it from Thor and Clint Steve when Stark tries open his bottle of scotch with an iron man gauntlet. Wonders never cease to amaze Sam these days.

“Aw man no, that’s a good bottle.” Sam mutters knowing he should probably go hide in a corner.

“Here let me,” Steve laughs taking the bottle away gently from Stark. Sam thinks he hears Rhodes mutter thank god before heading back to the couch but Sam stays, his curiosity piqued.

In one fluid motion Steve swings the bottle of scotch at the edge of the kitchen counter with as much grace as Natasha did earlier, and just like Natasha the bottle doesn’t break but instead the top pops off cleanly.

Steve takes a pull from the scotch before handing it back to Stark, who’s face is stuck in mix between horrified and amused.

“Rogers how the hell did you do that?”

Steve shrugs and picks up the guacamole from Sam’s limp hands. “Learned it from a pal.”

~

A couple of years later and a hell of a lot of adventures and therapy, a mostly stable much more friendlier Winter Soldier, a.k.a. Sergeant James Barnes, a.k.a. Steve Roger’s childhood best friend Bucky Barnes now sits across from Sam.

And it all fucking clicks.

“It fucking clicks man!” Clint whispers next to him clapping his hands quiet enough not to spook Barnes who is currently reading H.G Wells again.

“Are talking about the same thing?” Sam asks warily.

“I think so.”

Clint and Sam decide to watch Barnes, Steve, and Natasha for the next couple of weeks to test their theories.

They convince Bucky that Wanda wants to learn self-defense and to teach her a few basic punches and blocks. Wanda gets $200 and Clint’s old bow for the trade even though the Scarlet Witch as been training with Natasha and Hill for years now.

They watch Barnes show Wanda how to plant her feet, square her shoulders and swing. All in the same way Natasha and Steve do on a daily basis. Sam ignores Clint video recording from the rafters with one of Stark’s high-tech cameras because no he’s not going there.

Next Sam babbles to Barnes how great it would be to go to the shooting range with him and you know team bonding and all that jazz and _somehow,_ they just manage to get to the range when only Clint is there an no one else. Barnes gives him a funny look but otherwise says nothing, just loads his gun with bullets.

Clint later shows him a video that night of Barnes shooting; His hips angled and arm raised the same exact way his friends shoot. Each bullet hitting square center on the target. Barnes even hold his breath for the exact count as Natasha and Steve.

“Man this creepy shit,” Clint mutter watching videos of Steve and Natasha shooting at the range.

“You got that right, is it like an enhanced thing?” Sam asks raising a brow at Clint.

“Hey don’t look at me, I’m not enhanced.” He says putting his hands up.

“M’kay.”

Lastly its game night now at the tower, at Starks request of course, and there’s takeout from so many different places and about three game boards scattered between the dining room, living room, and kitchen counter. Thor, Barnes, Rhodey and Clint all sit in the living room playing a modified version of hungry hungry hippos while Sam Steve and Natasha stay in the kitchen eating cookie dough and playing strip poker. Stark, Pepper, Maria, and Banner sit in the living room playing monopoly which is not going to end well but everyone is ignoring it.

“Hey Barnes!” Clint calls out lazily holding out his beer bottle. “Be a gent and open this for me, my regular human strength is no match.”

“I could probably open it Barton,” Thor reaches for the bottle but Barnes slaps it away with a small smile, metal arm whirring. Thor relents, settling back into the couch with the bowl of chips.

“He asked me, Thor.”

With a fluid motion Barnes whips the bottle on the corner of the coffee table the cap coming off with a muted pop.

“Here you go Clint, your beer.” Barnes says quietly setting the beer on the table.

Clint and Sam gape at him, Sam sure as hell knows his mouth is collecting flies. No fucking way, even the beer thing.

“You open beer just like Steve over there,” Thor says amused, giving a laugh.

Barnes shrugs glancing behind at Steve and Natasha. His face goes soft and his eyes are sad like he’s remembering another time and place someone probably said those words to him. Sam steals a look at Steve and Natasha both of them staring fondly back at their friend.

Maybe not friend friends, Sam thinks as all three of them sigh.

“I taught Stevie how to open a beer like that first back in the thirties, then Nat back in the nineties. I taught Steve how to throw a punch when he weighed all of 95 pounds and Natasha when she was sixteen.” Barnes stretches his arms out smiling more than Sam had seen since he came back to them.

“I even taught them how to shoot, I didn’t think I would remember all that but I do now. Someone’s gotta be the responsible one in this group.”

“Hey!” Both Natasha and Steve shout in unison, breaking down into giggles.

“We are responsible,” Natasha says with a straight face and her best killer expression.

Sam catches Clint’s eye and the man winks at him, turning to face Barnes again. “Hey Barnes did Steve ever tell you about the time he jumped out of a plane without a parachute?”

“What?” Barnes asks, metal arm gripping his beer a little too tight for Sam’s liking.

“Or that time Steve flung Natasha off his shield and onto an alien space ship?” Clint asks innocently, blinking up at Barnes.

“They did what?” Barnes whips his head around eyes wide. He looks between Natasha and Steve like he’s barely coming to realize what it means to have both of them in the same room now. Sam coughs trying to cover his laughter, taking three hard steps to the left. Steve and Natasha for all that’s good have the decency to blush.

Bucky face palms, looking up at the ceiling and Clint likes to think maybe he’s asking Hydra why.

“Oh my fucking god theirs two of them now. I have two idiots now,” Bucky groans, flopping over into Thor’s lap. Thor laughter booms around the room bringing everyone’s attention over to Barnes. The man just flips off the room, digging his face in between the crack of Thor’s arm and the couch.

Sam thinks it all makes sense now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments, kudos, smiley faces are much loved. And one day I will update For You I'd Change the Universe but today is not that day :)


End file.
